1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheeled article stands and, more specifically, to a storage stand for a shopping cart and baby strollers, which will keep the shopping cart or baby stroller erect and immobile with a pair of adjustable spring hinged arms having bungee cords positioned on the outside to keep the cart in the folded position. The present invention also has a locking lever that can slide vertically to lock the clamps in an upright position. One distal end of the front arm or clamp comprises a loop member where the bungee cord passes through to the second arm or clamp having a ring positioned at its distal end for connecting the bungee cord hooks thereto.
Furthermore, the base forming the housing is comprised of slidably engaging members, one forming a shell for the other to selectively slide into and out at the user's discretion. Each of the sliding members has a cavity forming a wheel well. Adjustment of the distance between the wheel wells provides for various sized shopping carts and baby strollers.
Additionally, the present invention provides locking means for the clamping members in the raised position. A spring tensioned pin resides within a housing located at the base of each clamp. When the clamp arm is raised to an upright position, the pin is depressed until situated within the base receptacle and the clamping arm is released. The pressure of the clamping arm spring will overcome the pin spring pressure keeping the pin in the base receptacle while the stroller or cart is placed between the clamp arms. Once the article is selectively situated between the arms, slight exteriorly directed pressure applied to the arm tip will relieve the clamp spring pressure causing the pin spring to retract the pin. Upon release of the clamp arms pressure will be applied to the opposing sides of the contained article by the clamp arm springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other stand-like devices designed for holding articles having wheels. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 653,048 issued to Wigg on Jul. 3, 1900.
Another patent was issued to Schulze on Feb. 3, 1903 as U.S. Pat. No. 719,615. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,260 was issued to Doering, et al. on Nov. 12, 1918 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 12, 1926 to Fording as U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,737.
Another patent was issued to Gonser on Jul. 9, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,760. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,536 was issued to Haynes on May 21, 1974. Another was issued to Dorlini on Mar. 4, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,391 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 15, 1989 to Krebs as U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,659.
Another patent was issued to Kral on Aug. 6, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,986. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,475 was issued to Krebs on May 12, 1998. Another was issued to Scheffer on May 14, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,331. Another patent was issued to Falkenstein on Jun. 24, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,785. Another was issued to Paulus on Jun. 1, 1955 as U.K. Patent No. GB810,593 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 3, 1995 to Lister as U.K. Patent No. GB2,281,277.